Ignatius (Fates)
, Ignis |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =August 16 |relatives =Benny (Father) |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Paralogue 17: Two Defenders |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Akinori Egoshi English Kaiji Tang }} Ignatius is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Ignatius is the son of Benny. He can also be the brother of Male Kana or Shigure if Benny achieves an S-Support with the Female Corrin or Azura. Like other children of Fates, he was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. In his Paralogue, Ignatius leaves his Deeprealm and heads to Nohr. Along his journey, he eventually comes upon a Hoshidan village being attacked by invisible soldiers. Despite some initial fear, he musters the courage to tell some villagers to run away while he stands in between them to protect them from the invisible army. As they accept his offer, he tells them to seek help if they can find any. He clutches onto a charm that his father gave to him as a gift, giving him the strength to be brave for the sake of the village. As luck would have it, the villagers eventually stumble onto Benny. Hearing of his son's plight, Benny and the army head straight to the Village to save his son and protect the village. After a long battle, the village is safe from the invisible forces. Benny approaches his son, proud of his newfound strength. Ignatius plays down his father's compliments, saying that if not for his original rescue, he would have most likely been killed. Knowing that he still is not as strong as his father, he demands to join the army to become stronger alongside his father. Benny obliges, but tells Ignatius that he is not as brave as he thinks as he has only been in war for a short time compared to most of the other war hardened members of the army. Nevertheless, Ignatius tells his father that he wants to become a hero just like him and Benny responds that Ignatius is fine just the way he is. Personality Despite Ignatius' rough looking exterior, he is extremely timid and very kindhearted, much like his father. However, when time is needed, Ignatius is perfectly capable of displaying strong valor and courage to protect the weak, even if the enemy is clearly stronger than he is. He is fond of cute things. Ignatius idolizes his father, wanting to become a hero like him and displaying the same strength he does. He carries a charm made by his father for protection and strength and is his most treasured belonging. During their support conversations, Ignatius and Benny have an awkward time communicating. Ignatius has a wide variety of fears, most notably bugs. He is so afraid of them, that he cannot even approach one, let alone touch them knowingly such as in Midori and Sophie's supports. His mother takes care of it in his stead in their supports and even his father uses it as a test of his courage in their support. He is easily spooked at night, once commenting that he saw a terrifying visage of a demon, only for him to realize that his mind warped the image of his stuffed bear. He is also terrified of ghosts and clowns, as revealed in his supports with Selkie. In-Game As an Enemy Xenologue 15 - I: In Endless Dreams |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Ignatius' default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Ignatius' growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |40% |50% |0% |40% |30% |55% |45% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) (Can also be his mother) * Kana (Female) * Ophelia * Soleil * Nina * Velouria * Sophie * Midori * Selkie (Revelation only) * Caeldori (Revelation only) Other Supports * Benny * Ignatius' Mother * Corrin (Male) * Forrest * Percy * Siegbert * Asugi (Revelation only) * Kana (Male) - If Ignatius is his father or brother * Shigure - If Ignatius is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |-|Conquest/Revelation= |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Ignatius will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Overall Base Class Set Ignatius starts off as a Knight, granting him a good boost to his otherwise average Defense growth and making him a good tank. Further improving his durability is his inheritance from his father, who is usually able to pass down a good amount of defense. From the Knight class, Ignatius gains Defense +2 and Natural Cover, further increasing his defensive capabilities. The Knight's promotions are Great Knight and General, which pass down Luna/Armored Blow and Wary Fighter/Pavise respectively. Luna can help Ignatius dish out some additional damage, and Armored Blow allows him to approach the front lines and land the first hit without much fear of retaliation against physical forms of damage. Wary Fighter can be a good fit for Ignatius due to his poor speed growth and usually poor speed inheritance from his father, while Pavise further improves Ignatius' ability to absorb enemy attacks. Reclassing Ignatius will inherit the Fighter line. From the base class he gets HP +5 which should be swapped out for better skills & Gamble which can be risky depending on the skill boost he gets from his mother. From the Hero he gets Sol & Axebreaker. From the other promotion Berserker he gets Rally Strength which should be swapped out unless one wishes to use him as a Rally unit, & Axefaire which is good given that both promotions of his base class have access to Axes. Quotes Refer to ''Ignatius (Fates)/Quotes Possible Endings '''Ignatius - Frightened Knight (臆病な重騎士) : After the war, Ignatius stayed on with the army, eventually becoming a regional commander. His focus on safety and regulation was widely credited with saving thousands of lives over the course of his career. ; Ignatius and Corrin (Conquest) : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace world wide. ; Ignatius and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Meanwhile, Ignatius lived a quiet life - free from dangers real and imagined. ; Ignatius and Caeldori : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Ignatius and Kana : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Ignatius and Midori : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Ignatius and Nina : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Ignatius and Ophelia : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ignatius and Selkie : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Ignatius and Soleil : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Ignatius and Sophie : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Ignatius and Velouria : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ignatius is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Ignatius is a Latin name meaning "fiery one", while Ignis is the Latin word for flame or firebrand (which is very ironic, since Ignatius is timid in character). Saint Ignatius of Loyola is a Spanish Catholic saint mostly known as the founder of the Society of Jesus alias Jesuit Order, an all-male religious order which has been very important in the story of Roman Catholicism as a whole. Although vague in its origins, Ignatius' name could allude to Ignatius of Loyola being the patron saint of soldiers (he was a soldier before deciding to follow a religious path). Trivia *Ignatius shares his English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, with Odin and Shiro. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Akinori Egoshi, with Iago. *Ignatius shares his name with a boss from Awakening. *He's also similar to Yarne, another character from Awakening as both first look tough and intimidating on the outside only to have timid personalities. *Ignatius was voted as the 33rd most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that he was 516th place out of 791 with 214 votes, making him the lowest scoring character of the Fates portion. *Ignatius is one of four Fates children to have their official artwork depict themselves with a different hair color than their determinate parent. Gallery Hatori Kyoka Ingatius 1.jpg|Ignatius as a Knight by Hatori Kyoka. Hatori Kyoka Ingatius 2.jpg|Ignatius as a Knight by Hatori Kyoka. Hatori Kyoka Ingatius 3.jpg|Ignatius as a General by Hatori Kyoka. Cipher Ignis.png|Ignatius as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-091N.png|Ignatius as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-090HN.png|Ignatius as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Ignis confession.jpg|Ignatius' confession scene. Ignis portrait.png|Ignatius' portrait. FEF Ignis Twitter Icon.png|Ignatius' official twitter icon. FEF Ignis My Room Model.png|Ignatius' Private Quarters model. Ignis.png|Possible hair colors for Ignatius Ignis Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Ignatius' portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters